Puretia Quests
Puretia Quests by Region Verus Cleft *Main Quests **Escaped Lumberjacks **Hidden in the Cliff **Undead Dragon is not Dead Helmoth *Tutorial **The Undead Invasion **Horrifying Corruption **Attack From Above **A Powerful New Weapon *Main Quests **The Hunter Who Has Not Returned **A New Partner **The Other Side of Verus Cleft **The Scout's News **Stopping the Spread **Battle at Consus Cave *Normal Quests **Baa Baa Baa **Helmoth Survivor Investigation **Further Instructions **Wayfarer Support **So Hungry! Norklanth Forest Consus Cave (Dungeon) *Daily Quests **Operation: Weed-Out West Parsing Woods *Main Quests **Plague of Rats *Normal Quests **Disturbed Peace **Calm and Collected **Old Hands **Little Box of Horrors **Butterfingers Paeon Farm *Main Quests **Grave-digging Rat **Another Investigator *Normal Quests **The Scourger Scourge **Kill Dullado! **The Best Helper **The Grave Robbers **Send Him to the Grave **Ashes to Ashes **Of All The Rotten Luck **The Basics of Alchemy **How to Craft Weapons **The Basics of Armorsmithing **Cooking by the Book **Fundamentals of Carpentry **The Basics of Tinkering *Daily Quests **Keep Everyone Warm **For the Children **Center for Beetle Control **Full Bellies **Indispensable Condiments Craig Valley *Normal Quests **Corayden the Hermit Bat **Preventative Cremation **Wipe Them Out **Zombies! **A Secret Formula **Making Some to Spare **The Zombie Mayor **Galika the Plunderer **Improving Combat Skill Paeon *Main Quests **Thinning Out the Zombies **Shax **Zombie-maker **The Scourger's Whereabouts East Parsing Woods *Normal Quests **The Missing Ball **Delicious Pumpkins Samoor Waterbridge *Main Quests **Scourger's Loot **Disgusting Skytouched Dragons *Normal Quests **I Feel Pretty **We Need Backup! **Scourger Hunter **Vicious Duskscale Dragon **Meaty Aroma in the Night **A Training Panacea **You Dirty Rat **Too Much Noise! **Orders are Orders **Corruption Origination **A Bloody Job **The Best Offense.... **Out on Patrol **Overkill **Death to Palba! **Pumpkins vs. Zombies Samoor's Wrath *Main Quests **The Source of Corruption **The Source of the Source **Undecipherable Formula Paeon Waterbridge *Normal Quests **Dinner Time Deer **Preparation before Logging **At All Cost **Tough As Nails Parsing Backwoods *Normal Quests **Hounds With a Message **Do Shoot the Messenger **Stop the Chaos **Search and Seizure **A Merchant's Plea **Research Thieves **Corrupted Experiments **The Missing Researchers **Execution Order **The 18th Experiment **A Pity It Can't Fly **I Call Shax **Terrifying Plans **Spare None *Hidden Quests **Due Worship **An Unusual Hobby **Dragon Sightseeing Parsing Lumbering Camp *Main Quests **Unfamiliar Old Friend **Analyze the Ingredients **The Missing Researcher Cyporf Tower Cyporf Experimental Field *Main Quests **Abandoned Literature **Ugly Dragons **Dispense with Ritual **Search for the Transformation Potion **Completed Experimental Product **Love Letter? *Normal Quests **Guardian Angel Capac *Main Quests **Goblin's Backpacks **Quarry Query *Normal Quests **Exterminate! **Wet Hoof Battle Captain **The Goblin Nuisance **Antlers All Around **The Customer Comes First **Battle-Boar-B-Gone **Banquet for the Brave **Stolen Toys **Finding a Lost Friend **Speedy Delivery **Comfortable, Fashionable, and Defensible! **Speedy Delivery Part Two **Visit the Craftman's House **Storm the Abandoned Tangaroa Mine **Slay Moraku **Fruitless Labor **Do you want money or my fists? *Daily Quests **Replenish Fishing Gear **An Eye for an Eye **The Angry Aqua Dragon **Let us Fight **Replenish the Medicine *Hidden Quest **Visit the Craftman's House Lake Krent *Normal Quests **Punish the Thieves **Sacred Blessing **The Tree Spirit Whispers **Spirit Amber Rescue **Road Un-Block **Justice Served Cold **Mongrel Removal **Slaying Steel-Arm **Fresh Catch **Treasure Chest of Fate *Hidden Quest **Damaged Pocket Watch **Exquisite Pendant **Shiny Ring **Gold-Plated Key **In Cold Blood **Ignorance is Bliss Tangaroa Abandoned Mine (Dungeon) *Daily Quests **The Goblins' Unusual Machinery Outlaws' Haven *Main Quests **Outlaws Haven **Outlaws and Goblins **Kotter Pass Shadrilo Estate (Dungeon) Kotter Pass *Main Quests **Shadow of Mulungu Volcano *Normal Quests **For a Few Spiders More **A Fistful of Bandits **The Good, the Bad, and the Bandits **Away All Bandits **The Outlaw Bandit Wails **Creature Under the Grass **Wolf Bane **Rocks, Paper, Scissors Chago Rocks *Normal Quests **Noble Courage **Annals of History **The Rise and Fall of an Empire Plurk Village Ruins *Main Quests **Assassins Bleed **Hold the Line **Assassination Plan **Another Possible Location *Normal Quests **Friendly Competition **Thieves Never Prosper (Sometimes) **A Test of Skill **Fragments of Nightfall **Secret Support **A Swift Death **An Eye for an Eye **In Good Hands **Chain Chain Chain Brushed Weapon Chain **Astral Amulet *Daily Quests **Dragon Tranquilizer **Special Invitation **A Weapon to Penetrate Defenses **Pluck Out Their Brains **Crush their Shields Mulungu Volcano *Normal Quests **Hiding in the Dark **Forgotten Antiquated Altar Chago Ruins Mulungu Stronghold *Normal Quests **Zombie Dissection **Venomous Strategy **Ration Snatchers **Foxtrot Down **Stop the Repairs **Catapult Shmatapult **Shield Breaking Strategy **Letters and Secrets **Grasp the Current Situation *Hidden Quests **The Best We Can **Breaking the Code **On Their Trail Chago Path *Normal Quests **According to Plan **Look! A Distraction **Invisible Ink **Phantom Sialite Experiment Plan **Golem Golem **The Messengers' True Colors **Kingslayer **Make Them Pee Their Pants **To Liongate Outpost *Hidden Quests **Hard-Won Information **Bloodbath **Golem Smash **Unpredicted Consequences **Heated Pursuit Stone Eye Fort *Main Quests **Inside Stone Eye Fort **Sharp Claw and Devouring Dragon Blood **Hole-digging Wolfmen Liongate Outpost *Main Quests **Tunneling Shax **Another Captain **Pride of the Osira **Missing Meltis *Normal Quests **Rescue Me **It is of boundless beneficence to save a life **On the Offensive **Retake What's Ours **Kill Their Leader **Curses, Foiled Again **Extreme Emergency **Sounding the Trumpet Arboran Triumph Concourse *Main Quests **Pride of Osira **Missing Meltis *Normal Quests **The "Z" Word **Zombies Are Not People **No Rest for the Wicked **Frienemies **Pass Through the Triumph Concourse Arboran Triumphal Square *Main Quests **SOS Message **Reasonable Suspicion **Put on a Show **Capture Tretton Alive **The Whereabouts of Meltis *Normal Quests **Zombies Everywhere **A Rotten Threat **Post-Zombification **Mudrake's End **Operation: Antibiotics **Suspicious Eyes **Medical Messenger Arboran Plain Arboran *Normal Quests **Chef's Right-hand Man **Verdant Gale, Charge! **Wanted **Quick Remedy **Alchemist Assistant **Pocket Monster **Getting Back at Them **Pick Your Poison **The Head That Wears the Crown *Daily Quests **The Taste of the Hunter's Festival **Manage the Epidemic **Stop the Egg Bandits **Signs of Corruption **The Prowling Crisis Moy Cliff *Normal Quests **Dragon Toxicology 101 **Vile Vials **Whew, Stinky Moy Waterfall Moy Abyss Ash Pathway *Main Quests **Rodrick Deyarka's Big Strategy *Normal Quests **Unrest in the Crypt **Scroll Snatching **Clearing Interference Ash Frontline Camp *Main Quests **Morale of the Guards **Necessary Destruction **Force Their Hand **Onward to Underworld Port *Normal Quests **For the Castle **Resurrected Insurrection **Corruption and Chaos **Undead Legions Ash Catacombs (Dungeon) *Daily Quests **Save the Possessed Souls Ash Valley *Hidden Quests **Weights on the Scales **Don't Forget to Eat! **Cool and Calm **The Dragon's Favor Lajeer Castle *Main Quests **Decisive Battle at Lajeer Castle *Normal Quests **Shax, Zombies, and Mercs, Oh My! **A Shamble of Zombies **Cold-blooded Research **Zombie Puppetmaster Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Normal Quests Category:Daily Quests Category:Hidden Quests Category:Puretia Quests Category:Puretia Main Quests Category:Puretia Normal Quests Category:Puretia Daily Quests Category:Puretia Hidden Quests